First Love RenIchi
by Bakura Apeiron
Summary: Tergiversion of Bleach addapted to RenIchi
1. Discover

**Remembering**

It was a quiet day in Karakura town, Ichigo was doing homework in his room while Rukia was reading a novel, they haven´t solve the problem with the "bound" yet, but they still have take care of their own life, Rukia was concerned about Ichigo, he was having nightmares lately and he hasn't wanted to say a word about them. Ichigo finished his homework and he laid down on his bed.

RK: What is it, Ichigo? Having trouble sleeping lately?

IK: Naaa. Why do you say so? Isn't enough being a student and a shinigami who now has to fight these Bound too?

RK: You know, you have been trouble in focusing in the school and during battle, even here it´s like if you were too concerned about something? Do you think Ishida…?

IK: Stop, what are you saying all of a sudden? I'm OR and have nothing to hide, if it's that what you mean.

RK: (Well he has a point, nut Ichigo it´s the kind of person who hide things for the others to not to worry them) So Ichigo why don´t you come with Renji and me to relax a little? You know maybe we could go to see a movie.

IK: Uhhh, boring.

RK: Ichigo baka, How can you say something like that when someone is just trying to cheer you up.

IK: What? But if I've already told you that I'm OK. Why do you want me to be in bad mode?

After one of their typical fights that finish with Kon enclosed in his closet, they calm down. Ichigo was now on his bed, while Rukia was eating some ramen.

IK: By the way Rukia, How was it that you meet Renji?

RK: uhh? Why do you ask? (What was it all of a sudden?)

IK: Eh! Don´t misunderstand I'm just curious of how someone like you ended with someone like him.

RK: It was a long time ago, in the 78th district in the Rukongai, when we were just children; it's a miserable place for a child to grow; death, hungry and desolation were daily things. I just knew him by accident, you could say that I saved their lifes, Renji and his group just accept me in his group and we quickly become close, but that place was hell itself, we just bury three of our friends after that we promised that we will become Shinigamis, so we could leave that horrible place.

IK: Ru… Rukia.

RK: Maybe the only thing that keep us alive was our friendship…

IK: And your spiritual force.

RK: Ichigo baka. Don't interrupt in the climax of the history. / Rukia hits Ichigo's head.

IK: Mmm (with a thinking pose) So it's because of that his bad temperament.

RK: Look who's talking about. (Actually you have worse temper than Renji).

IK: What the…? What are you saying? Rukia! I've got not a bad temperament.

RK: Then Why are you yelling me? And why are you always with that face?

IK: It's the only one I have and I've got much better temper than Renji.

RK: Well… At least since He meet you He has changed.

IK: What… what is it? / Ichigo couldn't avoid blush but Rukia didn't noticed.

RK: You know since you two become friends back then in the Soul Society. He became more confident of himself, even stronger. He told me that at some time he hated you, because he took you as responsible for all of that, but in his words, since he fought you he could figure out that Who He was angry at, was he himself for being a coward and betray a friend, but that you showed him that right way. Now this is top secret / Rukia's face took a malicious expression / Do you know why of all Shinigamis in the Soul Society a sub captain has to be chosen or in other words why it has to be him?

IK: Uh… Chosen? Can't be… Could it be that…?

RK: Yay Renji had to work a lot and move a lot of his influences, or should I say that now he has a lot of debts. /Rukia's face became even more malicious / And only to come to protect Karakura people or should I say only to see Ichigo? / Ichigo blush again / By the way Renji never told me How came that you two become friends in that short time after being enemies, Could you tell me Ichigo? / Ichigo blush even more.

IK: What are you saying you frustrated artist? That's disgusting.

Rukia couldn't stop laughing so she couldn't see how ashamed Ichigo was.

It was already night everyone was sleeping and all appear to be quiet, suddenly Ichigo woke up for the sound of something, there was someone opening his window and he paralyses when He saw who was. –Re… Renji What are you doing in the middle of the night? Is there trouble? – Shut up Ichigo, everything's right – But what are you…? – Renji get up on Ichigo's bed and took a seat in front of Ichigo and started to stare on Ichigo's eyes – Wha… what the… Renji? – Oi Ichigo What is it that you can even articulate a word for your friend? What are you so nervous about? Isn't this just what you desire the most? – Et… etto I dunno what are you talk… - He was silenced by a kiss, softly and passionate…

IN: ¡IIIII CHI GO! If you don't wake up yet we'll be late again. / Ishin jumped over his bed but Ichigo avoid his crazy father although not in the common way.

IK: ¡Whoa! / Ichigo fell down from his bed / damn you, You shouldn't wake up people like that.

IN: What are you saying? You should even thank me, there you were screaming like if you have a nightmare. And besides I thought you've already learned to avoid the morning hit, you did bad Ichigo.

IK: What? A nightmare? I don't really remember to have been dreaming. / He was honest.

IS: Anyway you are just too late for school.

When Ishin left Rukia went out for the closet all ready then hurried Ichigo said see him later and jumped through the window and went to school, Ichigo dropped himself in his bed and suddenly Renji come to his mind – What would be doing that baka? – Whoa It's really late –.

* * *

Ichigo was starving, he has missed breakfast, luckily Yuzu had given him it in lunch. And it was lunch time all that He was waiting for. It was not like the class was being boring but with that hunger who could concentrate? Ichigo was seeing outside, He remembered the first time Renji came to Karakura, He was quite embarrassing and that way still the other days while He was around in the school, because despite of his sense of mode, Renji made him feel nervous, like just waiting for the redhead to do something stupid. He has always feel this kinda way to Renji, maybe because there isn't trust yet o more maybe for something else. He remember what Rukia had asked him yesterday.

At that time Yoruichi-san had saved him from Byakuya and He was training to use his bankai.

Ichigo broke one sword more, while Zangetsu still attacking, (Damn I cannot give up now), Ichigo blocked another attack (Not now that the other are captive, and more people have been involved).

Suddenly a big explosion interrupts Ichigo's thoughts, Ichigo could feel Renji's reatsu before He starts talking.

RJ: So you were hiding to train and reach bankai, eh? Sounds fun. Then I join.

IK: Renji?! (What the hell is he doing here? I dunno how, but his reatsu doesn't feel aggressive, He's not here to fight, but… then…)

RJ: What the hell are you doing here? It's in all your face. Relax; I'm not here to fight. It's just that time is running out. Then I search for a place when I can focus and train.

IK: The time is running out? /Ichigo haven´t relax at all, but he definitively wasn't on guard, but demanding, then he ask/ What do you mean?

RJ: Well… I guess I hafta tell you. Rukia's execution time has been changed.

IK: What?

RJ: It'll be tomorrow midday. I hate to admit it but my currently strength isn't enough to save Rukia. (That's because I need you). That's because I've came. /Ichigo was really worry now, a grimace appears in his face/ Don´t worry, I won´t be a hindrance. I've already reached materialization, I can easily reach Bankai. /Renji lifts his zampakutô and Zabimaru appears in front of them. / Everybody to his own.

Everyone was in shock, but Yoruichi-san was the most worried.

IK: (So this is Zabimaru, Renji's zampakutô….. I can't… I can't surrender).

Y-san: To-tomorrow?! It can't be… to reach Bankai in such a little time is…

IK: /Ichigo crush the sword he was holding/ Don't even think to finish that Yoruichi-san. You're not the one who's taking the training, so you aren't the one who gotta surrender.

Y-san: But Ichigo, If you don't reach Bankai tomorrow you…

IK: I tell you. I don't want you to finish that phrase. If the limit time is tomorrow, /Ichigo completely smashed the sword and his reatsu starts to increase/ then that means I gotta finish this today.

They all feel Ichigo's reatsu increasing and his determination. Zanguetsu observed expectantly. Yoruichi-san was overwhelmed and a smile of trust shows in Renji.

RJ: (Damn this guy, I made not mistake to come here).

Y-san: (His reatsu… Ichigo…).

Ichigo made a pause in his toughs he still remembering images but in that moment He was thinking how easy they became friends, considering that they almost killed each other not long ago, at the next day after Renji came to train they took a little break together in the thermal waters in the area, Ichigo was who ask Renji for it, there was a little tension after all they don't talk too much, but it was Renji who started the conversation.

RJ: So… say. How do you meet Rukia?

IK: That's not important right now, isn't it Renji?

RJ: Ichigo teme. I'm trying to be cordial

IK: (Je je He's too easy).

RJ: Because we need to trust each other in the battle that we are going.

IK: And how is that supposed to help?

RJ: Baka if we know each other better, We can get along and trust each other.

IK: But we don´t have the time to seat down and talk, you teme, you yourself said it.

RJ: Baka/ Renji was getting REALLY upset/ It's not like that, nor like if I was interested in you or your life It was just little talk.

IK: Ah? I wouldn't say so Te-me.

RJ: TSK. Right then let's go training/ Renji came out from the spring, Ichigo turn his look from Renji to not see him until he walk away. They both were dressing when Ichigo starts.

IK: I was… saved by Rukia. Rukia changed my destiny. Because of Rukia I become a Shinigami and thanks to that I can protect people just as I do now. Thanks to her I could save my little sisters and protect my friends.

RJ: I… Ichigo what are you telling me this now?

IK: Baka it was you who start it all of this, I'm just trying to pay back your kindness.

RJ: Oh? /Renji smiled/ Let's go Ichigo We'll save Rukia.

IK: O!

* * *

Ochi Misato, Ichigo's teacher, couldn't help herself but to throw a chalk in his front while seeing how lost in class his student was.

OM: Kurosaki Ichigo, pay attention to the class.

IK: So-sorry.

But Ichigo's attention was taken away again, a hollow nearby, he turns to see Rukia to confirm and She corroborates with a yes expression.

IK: (Damn and now that there were only 10 minutes to break) So-sorry I have to go out, I don't feel right. /Ichigo stood up and went out of the classroom/ (Here it goes another week with homework extra, stupid hollows).

RK: /Rukia follow him and excuse herself with her silly tone of voice/ He really seems sick. I better go with him to take care.

* * *

Renji walks back to Urahara store after doing shopping for him, not like Kisuke would have had another option, besides it was a good chance for Renji to learn more about the real world and the shopping list was a really easy even for Renji. After walking a little in the park he found an alone bench and sits down.

RJ: Yosh I hafta take money from my savings to buy new glasses but this breakfast sure pays it and more when you live in Urahara's home. Ittadakimasu! /He was about to give it a bite when He suddenly felt a Hollow and two reatsus approaching/ that's Ichigo and Rukia, and there's a Hollow nearby. I guess I'll go and say Hello/ Renji saved his breakfast and get out running.

Ichigo and Rukia arrived to where the Hollow appear, a pity it was a little one, they were about to become Shinigamis when a scream stop them.

RJ: Howl Zabimaru! /Renji jump over nowhere splinting the hollow in two, and then turn to his friends to greet them/ Oi! Ichigo, Rukia.

IK: Don´t give me Oi, you teme, you could appear just before.

RK: Renji… that was… excessive.

RJ: What? Ichigo baka you should thank after all to come by and help you, I was very busy if you mind, I was doing shopping for Urahara and it's extremely hard.

IK: Not, it's not and I don't care.

RK: By the way Renji Isn´t that your gigai? /Rukia point out to where Renji's gigai looks inert and a group of people start to surround it getting scared and trying to resuscitate him.

RJ: Damn I forgot /Renji ran to return to his gigai.

IK: Ba-ka. Only a baka like you could do such a thing.

RJ: Shut up! /While running.

RK: Baka.

Renji return to his gigai and wake up suddenly shocking all the people around, then he took everything was carrying and run again to his friends.

RJ: Ichigo teme how can you be so inconsiderate?

IK: Well that's because you always…/A strong growl interrupts what Ichigo was saying. Ichigo's stomach starts to claim food, a light blush appear in Ichigo's face.

RJ: /Amazed look/ Ichigo baka, Did you take breakfast?

RK: No he didn't because of his night…

IK: Stop it Rukia, hunting Hollows that's all.

RJ: Oh! Ichigo baka the breakfast is the more important meal, didn't you know that?

RK: Don't worry Ichigo I took your breakfast along with mine, so we can have it here.

IK: /Ichigo's eyes get brighter/ Really Rukia!?

RK: Um! Look here it is! /Rukia shows him a little pink pack.

IK: Ah! / Astonished look/ that's…

RK: Eh? I believe in the hurry I took Inoue's lunch but don´t worry Ichigo she may have yours so it doesn´t matter, hurry up Ichigo we don´t have much time before come back.

RJ: Oh! You having lunch too? We can have it over there, under that tree; I just buy something yummy for me too.

They sit down comfortly under the tree's shadow Rukia have taken some of the same breakfast that Yuzu made, Renji had bought some bento1 and sushi and macha ice cream2 for dessert, while Ichigo finally took strength to see what does he have, Inoue's favorite food: red bean paste and some potatoes with butter, but there was more, apparently today Inoue has decided to taste new flavors and had covered all the food with honey and mustard, Ichigo almost cried.

RJ y RK: Ittadakimasu!

RK: Oi Ichigo we don't have all day, you haven't even tasted your food.

Apparently Rukia haven't seen what Ichigo has to eat.

IK: (Well I guess that with the hungry I shouldn't taste so bad) /Ichigo tried a little, immediately his face change of color, showing all kind of colors that a human could have, with shock and horror and asking him How the hell Inoue could eat this? He finally desisted/ I… I think I lost my appetite.

RJ: (TSK) Oh? Why? Weren't you hungry? And look at that breakfast, How couldn't you ever like it? /Lie was reflected in all Renji's face/ Let's try exchange Ichigo it sure looks yummier than mine.

IK: Renji? You sure?

RJ: Ye… yea I told you…/ Renji was abrupt interrupted by an Ichigo's move almost at shunpo speed, which took Renji breakfast and then Ichigo started to eat.

IK: Thank you very much Renji. Ittadakimasu!

RJ: Oi Ichigo teme! At least you should share some.

RK: Baka /Then she start to talk with her odious tone of voice/ Come on Renji, What don't you eat your tasty lunch? I thought you really like it, Or Could it be that there is other reason to exchange with Ichigo?

RJ: (Damn Rukia) Shut up! Of course I like it. See how I finish it/ Renji begin to eat Inoue's lunch but at the first taste he was paralyzed.

RK: What happens? /Still with that tone/ Too much delicious to handle.

A glance appears in Renji, who start to eat all the breakfast without breathing and trying to chewing the least that possible.

IK: Uh? Renji… You really actually like it?

RJ: Baka… / Renji was about to complain but he begins to feel sick.

After they finish, satisfied Ichigo and Rukia prepared to came back to school while a sad and sick-like Renji saw them both get away.

IK: Thank you Renji I owe you one.

RJ: No problem (I wish you used another verb, like I invite next Renji).

RK: Renji don't forget later we're searching for Ishida after school.

RJ: Don't worry I'll be there.

IK: Later.

RJ: later

* * *

IK: Oi Rukia, after all maybe you were right, Renji doesn't have that bad temper.

OMAKE

RK: Inoue I'm sorry I think I took your lunch accidentally.

Orihime: No problem, After all like you sit down beside me it's natural you could confuse it. Besides you took Kurusaki kun's lunch too for him, so no one loose breakfast right? / Smiling.

RK: Right / Smiling back / (Actually poor Renji was the only one loosing).

IK: /Passing over there and listened all / Rukia you trick me!

1 Mixed dish served in a booth of Wood.

2 Green Tea ice cream.


	2. First Signs

**Still remembering and now dreaming**

Everyone have according to search for Ishida in the evening but Inoue's food had made more damage to Renji than He was thought. He was lying in the floor with Tessai taking care of him. Urahara Kisuke enter in the room while saying with a light smile.

UK: How are we felling now? Abarai san.

RJ: I feel better, thanks.

UK: Well I guess now you have learned how dangerous could be to have meals out of home.

RJ: TSK /It was obvious when Urahara tried to bother him but he has no option but to pretend nothing happens for his own modals/ I've been worse, no problem.

UK: However I think you miss today duties.

RJ: No need to complain that much I haven't forgotten to go out and help… /Renji suddenly feel a pain in his stomach and then he faint.

T: Boss, He just collapsed! /He examined Renji/ I think He will be OK, He just need rest a little.

Renji started dreaming the first stage where his dream takes him was Karakura, It was the night when they have been dispatched to take Rukia back, the night that he meet Ichigo first. At that time He acted reckless against Rukia but He didn't mean to really hurt her, He was just acting, trying maybe to convince himself that it was the better for her; after all it was her own brother who was going to carry her back to Soul Society, He was almost sure that his captain was going to plead for her to reduce her sentence, but He was wrong. However, He was in shock when He knew that the sentence had just been her death, that was impossible, that had never happen before, weren't his captain there to help, How could Kuchiki Byakuya be so quiet? How could just accept it? And most importantly What was he supposed to do? Obviously He had to obey the orders, but… He didn't know what to do, It was impossible to go against Gotei, and He could just accept it, accept it and… there was no more but to accept it, He was useless and impotent. And He even helped to bring her back, Hell He even almost killed a man, Ichigo. Ichigo, it was his fault, because of him, Rukia were doomed, because He mugged Rukia's powers, in the beginning He had feel pity for him because He was just a kiddy, maybe a good boy, but after fought him and now, He finally realized that it has been all his fault.

The next step in Renji's dreams was the fight against Ichigo in Soul Society, He even remember his name and also Ichigo remember his, He feel kinda happy, it was more like honor, but those feelings quickly disappeared when He saw Ichigo's eyes, full of determination, eyes that remembered him that Ichigo was the enemy, the culpable. How can this boy be so arrogant? Pretend to challenge the entire Gotei 13, fight hollows even a Menos Grande, challenge him. Was he that ingenuous? But his eyes said more than that, his eyes said confidence, challenge and determination. Renji really hated those eyes, because it was what he lacked. Then Renji learned the power that support that gaze, then He realized that maybe after all there was hope, It really didn't matter because He was about to die, but at least in his final moment He wanted to believe that there was hope, He wanted to believe in Ichigo, in Ichigo saving Rukia, and He realized how wrong he was, after all Rukia was the most important in his life, she was his childhood and best friend, How could he abandoned her like that, and now that his time had come, He only desired to Rukia to be saved, so He took away his pride and begged Ichigo to save Rukia, in the end it was everything that he could do, to beg to another man that just met. He was so angry at himself, but the way Ichigo didn´t reject him and just accept his request made him feel a little better, a little forgiven, and then He finally fainted.

He was so amazed when he recovered consciousness, he still alive, in the end Ichigo wasn't a murderer. He was chained and captive, that was predictable after disobey the orders of his captain, but now that he had a new chance, What was just going to do? He thought all the possibilities, He could be still been loyal to Gotei 13 but that would be the death of Rukia and… Also the death of Ichigo, funny he was thinking about him now, but maybe that was the way, after all He alone couldn't do it against the Gotei 13, but with the help of Ichigo and his partners maybe they have a little chance, after all they have already dispatched another strong shinigamis even captains… Even captains! That was true!, the captain Aizen was now dead, he wondered if it had been Ichigo, after all if someone could do it, it was Ichigo, but something inside him hesitated, it couldn't be Ichigo that kid for sure haven't killed anyone but hollows in his whole life, besides there were strange rumors of a third person moreover the ryokas. He decided to not to think about Aizen's death anymore it was almost sure it didn't connect to Ichigo or his partners, after all he needed Ichigo by his side, they both could fight their way to save Rukia and then return to the living world and hide in Karakura for a little, after all he had heard of rumors of Shinigamis escaped to the living world before, even captains, so they really have a chance, Renji started to cheer up a little, He now had hope, maybe it would be easy if Rukia and him just move from town to town, but He couldn't leave Ichigo alone not after all what happened or will. Renji was surprised by Zabimaru and his thirst of revenge against Zangetsu to which Renji just laugh and said Ichigo was no longer his enemy.

The next stop in Renji's dreams was when He met Ichigo for training, He had heard of how close he came to save Rukia defeating captain Kempachi and that only the intervention of his captain has avoid it, and that the execution of Rukia had been moved forward, He has thought to give this information to Ichigo as a symbol of truce, he had also thought that Ichigo may not welcome him but something in his heart told him to trust, after all He was sure that he can reason with Ichigo to accept his help, although maybe in a bad mood. But when He felt Ichigo's reatsu he finally trust, there was no more choice and there was no time. Ichigo was all he expected, strong, confident, sure, but he never imagined his personality when being in the same side, He was too shy when they took bath together, Ichigo always avoid to see Renji when undressed even he turn his view in the springs, well after all He really was just a kid, a extremely powerful one but a kid, Renji joke about it "No peeking eh?" "Shut up", well maybe they could be really friends, although Ichigo was just too serious and sometimes annoying, Renji thought Ichigo may be a good friend, after he said why He was helping Rukia there was no doubt about, He can trust Ichigo and they can even become friends. They will save her.

Then Renji was in the fight against his captain, He respect him too much to hate him and after all He is being the traitor here, but even if it means to go against his captain he wouldn't take a step back, They'll save Rukia, although Ichigo haven't finished his training Renji was sure He'll show up in time, so his part and conveniently his life objective was to defeat the man in front of him Kuchiki Byakuya. The dream kinda became a nightmare when Renji remembered all the pain He had suffered and how He almost died again, He had been so naive, even if He reached Bankai it had been so naive from his part. Then He suddenly saw Ichigo in his training almost defeated but He stands up, then Renji realized that He would really die if He surrender and mirroring Ichigo He stand up, seeing Renji in his dream how He was mirroring with Ichigo. After He recovered, He felt Ichigo's reatsu it was bigger than the last time, so Renji moved out to be of help. When Renji reached was astonished by the image in front of him: Ichigo destroying the dais of Soukyoku with such a power and presence, He sure looks good and hot in that hero way with those eyes glowing with his reatsu, "I almost envy you, Rukia" Renji said to himself joking, then he knock down the shinigamis in his way to join Ichigo and not let him take all the credits, "You finally arrived, Renji" "I knew you'd come" "Of course if I don't Who is gonna save Rukia?". WTFH was thinking Ichigo to throw Rukia like that? Sure He had to argue, but Ichigo answers were nonsense but one, his smile, that smile that give them hope both Rukia and Renji. Then Renji understood why Rukia had helped Ichigo back in time and if it'd had himself the one in Karakura that night He'd had done the same. Renji assumed that Ichigo will defeat anyone in his way even Byakuya, Renji really believe in him, He trust him, something that strangely Rukia didn't, sure she was worry about Ichigo and she had no idea how much stronger Ichigo had became but why no to trust him, Hadn't she see him make a Menos Grande step back? Didn't she know Ichigo's determination and will? Didn't she see that smile? Even he himself understood it. Ichigo was for sure coming back, for now they have to find a place to hide, then regroup with Ichigo and their partners and get out of Soul Society. But Rukia complains stills, so Renji told her about the training with Ichigo "Trust him", Rukia apologized and thanked Renji. Both unnecessary to him after all it was Ichigo the one who deserved those words.

Renji's dream took another step this time he was in his captain office, Byakuya had a solemn expression "So you want to leave to take a post in Karakura town?" After discussing why He thought that a sub captain was needed there and promising and taking a lot of assignments Byakuya finally accepted Renji's request "Renji, one more thing before you go, Kurotsuchi Taicho has been asking for a strong shinigami time ago, but no one in the division wants to go I'm sure you also take care of that" Renji could only goulp. He was now in the shinigami research lab, Nemu appeared in one entrance "This way Abarai fukutaicho", Mayuri was observing a hollow captive in a strange room that apparently nullified the hollow's power, Nemu enter and stand behind him "Mayuri-sama the subject has arrived" "Finally, it was about five weeks that I'm asking for a really strong shinigami, so He could survive all of the tests" Renji couldn't hesitate or ask WTH was all of this about because Mayuri turned back to see him and started to explain him that He had proved the effect of new drugs in hollows, but He needed to proved them on shinigamis too because He need to know the effects in case of accidents, He also said that Renji had not to worry about, that all of the drugs were in an advanced point of investigation and that anyone should kill him that He only wanted to see that if in such conditions Shinigamis could still fighting, Renji felt a little more safe but all of that disappeared when Nemu entered with the drugs, some of them frenetically bubble, one just seemed like water and the other ones had strange colors, there was even one that changed of color repeatedly, each flask had a label which Renji could read there were Embodiment substitute, Reatsu absorber, Super human (prototype) and Violet crystal among others; He tough that his stay in the living world must be good.

Now he was entering in Ichigo's school, He had wearied his best clothes, and He was now screaming loudly Ichigo's name calling him out, Ichigo for sure would be surprised, even happy, after all it must be a honor that a fukutaicho comes to the living world for a substitube shinigami, well true was Renji had a task there, but the main point was to visit Ichigo and meet the actual living world that, for the histories that Rukia told him was quiet fun, He even had thought that Ichigo may invite him to his house, although he wasn't gonna stay in his closet for sure; and there Renji was, daydreaming, when Ichigo appear running toward him "Oi", but Ichigo rush upon him laying him down "Why are you so exited?", Ichigo was being mean to him, "I come to say you", but maybe Ichigo didn't want to see him, after all from that point all that they have being doing was fighting for anything, Renji had thought that his character back then in Soul Society was because of the stress, but He figured out that it was the way Ichigo is. And Renji began to enjoy these little fights with Ichigo, so easy to tease and the contact; that when an Ichigo's friend told them that they were alike and Ichigo had said that they were brothers, he was kind of pleased that people thought they were similar because He hadn´t forgotten what happened in Soul Society, of course he saved that only for himself. Then He was particularly happy that day even when they were in danger in there was an impostor among them, Renji could tell easy that Ichigo wasn't, mostly because of convenience and ease; so He tried to entertain with Ichigo, but then they were expulsed, Renji remembered at that time when He was in the Shinigami school and He desired Ichigo would have been there, not that Kira and Momo weren´t good friends but Ichigo was more fun; so there Renji was daydreaming again so when Ichigo ask came He was really surprised "Take it off" "Uhh" "Take them off"1, and now they were laying in the floor with Ichigo on top of him trying to nude him, for God's sake this was only comparable when Ichigo throw Rukia, sometimes Renji asked himself WTF was on Ichigo's mind.

* * *

They have finally found Ishida, He was now injured but no seriously apparently these bounds wanted something from him. All of them were standing in Ishida' room who would have a lot of attention.

IK: Well that's the advantage of having an own hospital, You'll have special attention and everything you want. Now try to sleep.

RJ: I know something He doesn't have and actually I desire, one of those strawberry candies Rukia gave us the other time.

IK: Eh? And Who just look like a red pineapple? / With a grimace.

RJ: Nani2? Who was talking about your weird name and hair like a strawberry? /Getting upset.

IK: Teme you just have.

RJ: That's because you're always being mean and a baka.

IS: You both are like an old matrimony / While they still fighting.

RK: Silence you two, Ishida must rest!

IK y RJ: He started it! / Pointing out at each other.

RK: Enough Renji you'll do guard outside with the others Ichigo and I will stay with Ishida.

IK: Actually you're being louder.

RJ: Demo3…

RK: Nani?

RJ: No… nothing is OK / Now kind of scared / We´ll wait outside.

IS: Thank you Rukia but I think it's no needed too much concert I'll be OR if you all want to rest for a little…

RK: Nani? /Now she turned to see Ishida with such a face.

IS: I mean it's also OK I better try to get some sleep / While He covered himself with the sheet.

IK: (I wonder if She learned that from Byakuya?).

Ichigo and Rukia had stayed with Ishida while he slept; Ichigo was reading a manga while Rukia was wondering about all what had happened.

RK: How do you think is He doing?

IK: Uh? He… must be fine.

RK: I don´t know He has been comported rare lately.

IK: What do you mean? / Ichigo starts worrying, He had been inconsiderate and mean with Renji since He came to Karakura, even if He didn´t really mean it, He just couldn't stop it, every time He saw Renji He started act that way without realize until it was a little late.

RK: Well he may fell kind of useless…

IK: But He's not / Ichigo interrupted Rukia, actually He didn't know why she was saying such things, Would Renji told her something? / Why do you say?

RK: Well you know… It's not like if I think it Ichigo! Don't see me with that face. Besides there's another thing I think He's in love.

IK: Ah? / Ichigo couldn't told a word.

RK: You know with the Bound woman.

IK: Uh? Who are you just talking about Rukia?

RK: Uh? Ishida of course.

IK: Oh Ishida sure! Jajaja Who else could be? (Ichigo baka, Why did you think in Renji?).

RK: Who were you thinking?

IK: No one, no one, by the way Rukia have you ever been in love?

RK: Uh?

IK: It's not that I just thought that maybe you and Renji?

RK: Me and Renji? Jajaja now that's the funniest thing I've heard from you Ichigo (Does Ichigo feel something for me?). No we're just friends, He's like my brother although sometimes He acts like He were the younger one.

IK: Sometimes? He acts like a damn kid always.

RK: But don't blame him for that, that might be because We didn't have a really infancy, you know back there in the Rukongai, that's because He sometimes may appear like a little kid, now that He's relatively safe He can enjoy what He couldn't while time ago.

IK: Rukia…!?

RK: Oh / Rukia realized that has been a little out, so She tried to take again the conversation / And what about you Ichigo, Have you ever been in love?

IK: Eh? No, not really / a slight blush appear in Ichigo's face / I think I'm not ready yet / Indeed the best dates that Ichigo had gone had ended in a uncomfortable silence / Demo… / Images of Renji came to his brain and He was blushing a little more until He realized what He was thinking? / Demo Rukia Why are you asking these kinds of things now?

RK: You started it baka. (What was just that now? Ichigo are you…?)

Silence rule all over again.

Meanwhile Inoue, Sado, Kon and Renji where waiting outside apparently Renji was the only one in guard maybe Sado too. Inoue yawned, Renji was pretty bored too, He hadn't relate with Ichigo's friends, so He tried the best He could. But he was interrupted by the Bount, although in the beginning they all just thought that Ishida's hospital was too lame, but when they were attacked by the water, there was no doubt it was a pet, so Renji and Rukia tried to knock it down with kidou, and in other of the WTF are you thinking Moments of Ichigo He almost made explode all, so another fight between the two, and when they fall in the elevator He almost enjoy the contact with red haired. So in the end with the help of the others they manage to defeat the pet, with the consecutive death of their owners and Ishida missed again.

1 It was Renji dream, so it is what Ichigo said.

2 What?

3 But


End file.
